Numb
by thorsgirl
Summary: [one-shot] Draco makes a decision about what has been plaguing his mind since that day - his father and becoming a Death Eater. mentions of DG


Disclaimer: Do you people honestly think I own anything? Not Harry Potter, not Linkin Park, nothing…

Oh, and I apologize ahead of time for any lyrics-butchering, lol.

* * *

Numb 

**((I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under of the pressure of walking in your shoes))**

Draco screamed as loud as he could. It seemed that no one could hear him. No one, except the very person that he didn't want to hear.

"You little bastard, shut up!" his father roared. Draco threw a wild punch, catching Lucius in the jaw. With a curse, he swaggered then faced his son. "Avada Ke-"

"Crucio!" Lucius's body lay on the floor, convulsing in such a horrible way that Draco had to turn away to vomit.

"Why?" Draco moaned. "Why couldn't you just leave me there to die? Must you always haunt me this way, by proving you're superior?"

The 'Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die' put a hand on Draco's back in a comforting gesture. "No. It's because I'm not the kind of person to do that to someone, to leave them out to dry. And besides," he grinned, "Ginny would kill me if you didn't come back to her. From what I understand, she has something to tell you."

_bridge_** ((-caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow-**

**every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**-caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow-))**

Draco sat up, breathing heavily. Beside him, Ginny rolled over lazily. "What is it?" she asked groggily.

"Nothing, love, just go back to sleep." Now it was Ginny's turn to sit up.

_Chorus_ **((I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**

**I've become so tired, so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**

**Is be more like me, and be less like you))**

"You had the dream again, didn't you, Draco?" she asked. He nodded.

Ever since that day, the dream had been recurring. At first, he'd thought nothing of it. Then it had become more and more frequent and to the point where he would wake up screaming, scaring their son Zachary.

"Oh, Draco. Why can't he just leave you alone?" He held her in his arms as she sobbed herself back to sleep.

**((Can't you see that you're smothering me**

**Holding too rightly, afraid to lose control**

**Cuz everything that you though I would be**

**Has fallen apart right in front of you**

**(bridge)**

**and every second I waste is more than I can take))**

Making sure Ginny and little Zachary were asleep, Draco got up and put on his wizarding robe. After kissing them both, he grabbed his wand andapparated. A single tear slid down Ginny's cheek.

'Ginny, love, I can't make you and Zachary live like this,' Draco thought. 'If I don't do this now, I never will. And I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you two.' He pulled his wand out of its holster (A/N: do they HAVE those?).

**(( (chorus)**

**and I know that I may end up failing you**

**but I know that you were just like me**

**with someone disappointed in you**

**(chorus) ))**

"Ah, Draco, my son. It seems thatyou have finallyreturned to us," a voice said from a corner of the room. Draco turned around to see Lucius striding toward him. "Got tired of the bitch and the brat, eh? It took you long enough."

Draco remained silent.

"Well, say something, boy." It was then that he noticed the wand in Draco's hand. "So, at long last, you did away with them. Killed the little Mudblood-lover and her son. I wouldn't tolerate one of **_those_** as an heir to the Malfoy fortune. Good job."

The two words that Draco had wanted to hear come from his father finally came… too many years too late. "Avada kedavra!"

**((I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be))**

**(2x)**

Draco returned home to see Ginny, sitting on the sofa and holding Zachary.

"Oh, thank Merlin," she whispered.

Grasping their son from Ginny's hands, he faced her. "Don't worry, love. It's over."

That night, the dreams ended. The very memory of his father, yelling the killing curse, and the 'Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die' saving Draco, was finally laid to rest.

* * *

Ok, I know that was a corny ending. Oh, and Draco and Harry aren't friends, but they tolerate each other… pretty good terms. 


End file.
